


012. Wanna Skip Detention?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I pretty much live in detention and you're a straight A student here on your first offense. Wanna add another and skip detention with me?Dusmax





	012. Wanna Skip Detention?

Max sat in the back corner of the room, similar to her seat in Mr. Clark's class. Mr. Smith was doing roll call when someone she never expected, Dustin Henderson. Dustin quickly slid into the seat next to Max. "What are you doing here?" Max hissed. "I got into a little trouble." Dustin mumbled back. "You aren't supposed to be in here." Max hissed again, trying to keep looking forward instead of looking at the nervously grinning boy looking back and forth between Max and the teacher up front. "Well, consider this, me trying new things, like you and the A.V. club." Dustin reasoned. "This isn't funny Dustin, what did you do to get in here?" Max seethed.

Dustin rubbed the back of his neck shyly and looked toward his desk for a brief moment before looking back to Max and gave the girl one of his goofy grins. "Dustin, tell me why you're here, right now." Max hissed under her breath. "Okay, I may have temporarily stolen some books from the library." Dustin confessed in a rushed, ashamed tone. "Seriously? That's what you got in trouble, better yet, in detention for? Borrowing books?" Max scoffed, shifting back into her seat. "I-it's not my fault, the librarian wouldn't let me borrow anymore books." Dustin defended. Mr. Smith had finished attendance and was now sitting behind his desk, leisurely flipping through a newspaper.

Max leaned over, "Mr. Smith is going to be distracted for the rest of detention, you wanna ditch?" Max asked. "We can't ditch detention, I'll get into even more trouble with my mom." Dustin shot back. "Mr. Smith won't notice, besides he's already taken attendance. What, are you chicken?" Max teased. Dustin scoffed in mock offense. "I am not a chicken. Let's do it!" Dustin declared, a bit loud. Mr. Smith looked up from his newspaper for a brief second to shoosh Dustin before resuming his reading. "Shut up, or you're going to get us caught. Now, follow me." Max alluded, grabbing her backpack and quietly walking out the open door to the hallway. Dustin scurried out after Max, slightly louder than Max but still unnoticed by Mr. Smith.

Once the two were in the hallway Dustin tried talking to Max. "Where are we going?" Dustin asked. "I don't know, the arcade?" Max offered, not really looking for an answer from the boy. Max skateboarded to the arcade while Dustin biked alongside her. Once they got to the arcade they found Mike, Lucas, Will, and Jane watching, or in Lucas' case playing, Dig Dug. "Hey Dustin, Max, where were you guys?" Will asked. "Nowhere important." Max covered. "Really?" Mike scoffed. "I needed Max's opinion on something for school that was in my locker." Dustin lied. "Why didn't you ask us?" Jane asked. "I caught him trying to hide it and asked him what it was." Max stated. "Well, what was it about?" Mike asked. "Can we just drop it? I'd rather not talk about it." Dustin sighed.

Jane eyed Dustin and Max suspiciously but didn't say anything. Mike and Will both returned their attention to Lucas playing Dig Dug. Max started watching Lucas pretty unenthusiastically. Jane leaned over to Dustin and whispered "Friends don't lie.", before returning her attention to the game as Dustin looked a mix of dumbfounded and excited. Today had definitely been interesting.


End file.
